nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TNY
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ribbit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 18:12, February 9, 2011 Welcome! Hi''The Nitrome Yeti''! Welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! I'm happy you came, as there are not that much users around the wiki. Thanks for you message on my Talk Page. You must be a very fast learner, as most new users don't usually do what you have done. I hope to see you around the wiki! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) Creator of Nitrome Universe 19:58, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Background Sure I'll show you how. I was originally going to upload a video, but saw that that would be difficult, so there would be so much to explain. I'll upload some image and place them on a page, teaching users how to do the transparent background. This will come soon. -- 14:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) 1 concern Hey! my name is Emitewiki2, and I'm a user on this wiki (obviously). I just had one little concern, but I don't want you to take it as I'm angrry or anything, this is is just constructful critisism. I couldn't help but notice that you just crested the ekectric eels page from Ribbit. I know that there wasn't a page for it already, but you created a relitivly short page that wasen't very organised. I know I'm not an admin, but I have talked to them and they said that we should first focus on making the bad pages better, instead of adding more pages. I just wanted to point that out to you, in hopes that you don't overdo it, and start creating a bunch of short, unorganized pages. Thanks, 15:55, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes... Yes, I completed Fat Cat. I couldn't believe it because I had been stuck on level 19 for almost a year. Usually I play with my sister, who controls the cat while I move the owl. After many failed attempts, we decided to take a peek around YouTube and see what other people did to beat it. We sort of followed their strategies to pass level 19, which I found to be the hardest level of the game. The last two levels were challenging, but they weren't fast paced like 18 and 19 were, so they were easier. It just requires a little more strategizing, and the ability to multitask! =) 23:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Job Could I work for you as a website designer? If so, we need a name for your game company. Like JuanGames or SuperStar Games. TCG VICTORY! 03:15, January 4, 2012 (UTC) PS. Where do you live? Yeah, that's ok. Mabye we could make a game compony in the next twenty years or something. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But keep making more ideas for games! I don't think i'll be where you live anytime soon though. I live in Seattle, Washington, so i'm more close to the canidian users. See Ya! TCG VICTORY! 14:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) But really, we could give each other game ideas online! We still need a name for the group though. Iv'e got an idea for a spring game. It's called Pixelbros. It's a game with little minigames in it! The Pixel Bros. advance along the game by winning the minigames! The minigame plays when you run into an enemy. And at the end of every level, there is a boss fight with no minigames! See ya later, Juan! TCG VICTORY! 18:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:1 small thing about lockehorn That is becuase I have implemented a special code for certain links so that they link to a section on a page when clicked. If the page was created, and if there were sections for every hazard, clicking a link on the Template would take the reader to the section. Since hazard articles would be kind of small, it was best to have them part of an article about all hazards. Since the article had not been made, it took you to the main article and not a section to make the article, since no section exist. I think in the future I'll try to implement a feature to notify users of this. So the next time you create an article on a page that doesn't match the name of the article you are writing, you can make a heading with the name of the article and under that heading write your article. -- 14:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Box Sigs Yo fui el que las creé. Con ellas tienes links rápidos a tus páginas, y puedes añadir una segunda columna con extras. Puedes ir pensando qué quieres a partir de otra como la mía: 17:37, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Actualización: De momento puedes probar poniendo en tu página de firma y luego vamos añadiendo. Bueno, empezando por el principio... Lo siento si the he liado un poco (xD). Veo que no entiendes (demasiado) sobre firmas, entonces te lo voy a explicar desde el principio: # En tus , en el apartado de firma, puedes elegir entre tener una firma personalizada o simplemente tu nombre con un link. Ya veo que has puesto JuanJLF, pero hay muchos códigos interesantes que modifican la letra, pero que son muy largos y no caben en ese cuadro de texto. # Por eso, usamos la plantillas (templates), que son páginas que se "incrustan" en otras con un código. Se pueden usar para muchas cosas, pero en este caso las usamos como firmas de códigos largos. ' Continuaré luego. Estoy ocupado. ¡Un saludo! ' 17:05, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hola Oye, he visto que has estado hablandocon santiago, tu tambien hablas español?? jajaja, nasiste el 28 de julio, para mi es un dia especial porque alli se independiso el Perú! bueno, yo tambien puedo ayudarte, se mucho sobre codigos y aurita no estoy ocupado porque estoy en vacasiones, si tienes un problema solo dilo. 15:20, January 21, 2012 (UTC) FLASH Hey i saw that you were searching a flash programmer... well stop searching cause i know to program in flash, just tell me what do you want and post it here. 15:08, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Music Here is music for Green Fruit: 23:53, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Green Fruit Game Music It's definitely fast... I tried to get a drum beat, also. It's good, but it may not be what you're looking for. 00:47, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ¡Saludos! En un día de estos en los que estás aburrido, me bajé un programa para hacer juegos fácilmente. Si IJZM y tú necesitáis ayuda, sólo pedídmelo. 13:48, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego Oye tengo que desirte algo, me tienes que espesificar MUY BIEN las cosas porque puede ser que el juego lo haga diferente de como tu quieras. #Como quieres que sea el juego? #como quieras q sean las animasiones de los enemigos, jugador ETC #como quieres que sea el titulo del juego #cuanto quieres que valgan los pickups (monedas, diamantes...) seguro me voy a olvidar de cosas pero deime TODO lo que puedeas 15:11, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah... me olvide, no puedes estar poniendo el copiright de nitrome limited 15:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC) juego oye para lo del juego si se puede poner el highscore, pero eso se hace en los ultimos toqques del juego, cuando lo tenemos que poner en un game hoster como mochigames, al ponerlo a mochigames el nos da hightscores y advertisement eso hace que la emprea gane plata DE VERDAD (yo quiero q mochigames nos pague porque su salario minimo es de 100$$$$) (pagina de mochigames: http://www.mochimedia.com/ ) la programacion va a demorar depende de mi tiempo te voy a decir que se puede demorar de 1 mes a mas, lo intentare hacer lo mas rapido q puedo Credits I'd just like to be Takeshi64 or Takeshi64 on the Nitrome Wiki. This will happen for any other games I do the music for. 20:38, February 7, 2012 (UTC) All music so far: Menu: Day: Night: I'll send these to IJZM soon. Thanks for letting me make the music. 23:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback rights Rollback rights are a quick way to undo edits by simply clicking a link beside the edit in the page history. It can also be used to undo all the newest edits in a row made by a single user, as opposed to the undo tool, which can only undo the latest revision. Because it automatically inserts the edit summary, it is best used when there is vandalism (as opposed to undoing an edit you disagree with). These rights can be granted through the request of the bureaucrat (NOBODY), but are also included with being an administrator. Oh, and I also see you're creating yet another game idea! Takeshi64 has made some pretty sweet music to go with your game. =D 04:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Good news and bad news As is customary, bad news first. Your game images do not comply with our image rules, recently enforced at Nitrome talk:Policy, and a lot of them have been marked for deletion. If you would like to display personal images on the wiki, you are more than welcome to use a free media site, e.g. Imageshack, Photobucket, et cetera. Now to the good news - I have looked at your conversation with TCG above (and I know about your desire to make games), and I am glad to say that I am fluent in HTML and CSS, and fairly proficient in JavaScript and PHP (see my script). If you would like to make a website, I would be more than happy to help! 14:26, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Made I fished out some images in the mainspace to use as your signature. I feel they are important to the Wiki's mainspace, and since they can be kept, they should also be allowed on your signature. For now, it's just characters from Snow Drift. I will also have to unfortunately delete your cat sig image, as it is not allowed on the Wiki space. 01:07, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Oh yeah. And don't forget to go to your and in the signature area, type |— The Nitrome Yeti (talk)}} to start using it so you don't substitute the code. 01:12, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: About box sigs (lo he visto ) Hay una página para hacerlos, pero si quieres, puedo hacerte yo uno. Pero, si la quieres en una caja, yo fui el que las creé, pero traen muchos problemas, por lo que las dejé. De todas formas, también soy bueno haciendo tablet sigs! >> 13:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ¡Ya está! Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en pedírmelo. 20:22, February 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spam I'll block Ther Mysteryous User from the chat forever, due to his misbehavior. -- 21:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) dame la imagen de los dos costados de the green fruit, ya kiero programar!! esque quiero provar como lo puedo hacer cat dropped lo voy a hacer despues porque no se como randomisar pero ya me familiarise mas con los juegos de plataformas IJZMTalk 03:49, February 18, 2012 (UTC) There! Here is the Dirk Martian Underworld icon: 21:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) hola Important Wikia has recently adopted HTML 5, and so some tags have become outdated, and should not be used. These tags include , and . For more information, and a full list, see Nitrome:Graveyard. 08:45, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uh.. Hai... Thanks! Don't worry if you're busy, continue making great games! I will try to remember that your birthday is in July 28th. 16:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Oh, thanks...I actually thought that was a part of the Lockehorn game, so I guess I should congratulate you on making great fanart. O_O 00:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Np Ur welcome. And is the music I have for Lamadilus so far okay? 01:17, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, then I guess I'll keep working on it. ^^; 01:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE:Fault Line Ripoff Found Thanks. The gameplay is totally different, but the "pixels" are from Nirome. Hope that the game will be removed or changed. 16:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The ultimate favorite character What's you fav character? 20:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Art Test Would this work? I'm hoping you'll get to see this pic. If you need better ones I can get some. Sure it's small, but it's the first pixel art.If you need more, I can ALWAYS make more! :) 00:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the Image to Scribblenats wiki, they have no rules there. It's just cuz I don't want to join the wiki and then find out I can't help out. I'll include the link! Dejah voo! !!!!!!!!!! 21:39, May 1, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hi NOBODY It was kind of stupid really. I was just telling Axiy that TMU threatened to report Axiy to the Wikia Staff if he didn't tell him why he was blocked. However, according to his userpage, he was blocked on February 22nd for "Intimidating Behavior/Harassment", which I believe was because of something he said or did on the chat. That's all. -- 22:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi•'''(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Almost forgot to reply Oops, sorry about that. Anyways, for the Final Ninja Zero music, I uploaded the iTunes recordings. I am going through my Nitrome playlist and uploading the music I got from iTunes first. One other question, though. How do you get Nitrome music onto your YouTube channel in such high quality? 22:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! But is the program free? I guess Google can answer that... xD 21:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh my.... I love your new signature. Green enzymes for the win! *goes back to stare at TNY's sig* 01:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Inactive user template We don't use that template anymore. RSK added a MediaWiki code that lets a tag automatically when an user is inactive. 20:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) You don't mind, do you? I made a minor edit to your comment, as adding a colon at the start of a line makes it indent. Therefore, tags have to be added around it to make it work properly, which is only what I did. I thought I'd let you know. 23:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Walk-through for Hot Air Thanks for digging out all our game pages without walkthroughs.=D Speaking of Hot Air, yes, I had been thinking of that for a long time.(hmm) Well, I don't publish my Nitrome progress, but I have completed Hot Air =). I'll fill that section up. SQhi•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:39, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : Don't worry. It took me 10 months. IUHoosiersFan has also completed it. NOBODY is stuck at level 24. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 15:28, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Unbolding Last time I checked, we were bolding links or points made before describing what they were in a section. This is to be consistent with other points if they do not have links, then it doesn't look as significant. I think the bold is necessary, to tell you the truth. 00:39, July 20, 2012 (UTC) RE Thanks! 01:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just messaged you to say hi. Looks like we're the only ones editing right now. 02:01, July 20, 2012 (UTC) re: capitalization noted, will do. (boinksmusk1-insert witty text here- (talk) 14:16, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) wip on mirror image i saw you placed a "wip" thingy on the mirror image article. i was planning on getting as far as i could with the levels section, and was wondering if it was ok for me to continue with this. also, if i am doing anything wrong, aside from the grammer, please dont hesitate to tell me. (boinksmusk1-insert witty text here- (talk) 14:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC)) Capitalisation, one concern please be careful! Boinksmusk1 is not new here. Please refer to his join date. SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 17:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday 2 U Happy birthday!!! User:Zt-freak HAPPY BIRTHDAY! http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/7/73/TNY.png I also have a transparent version here in case you wanted to add it anywhere. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Your pixel art is amazing, and I'm very happy you're on the wiki. =) 13:29, July 28, 2012 (UTC) A new "age" for you I hope you have a happy birthday, TNY! I remembered your b-day as you said some months ago, but sadly I'm so busy because I'll go tomorrow on summer holidays and I couldn't make you anything. Anyway, I thank you about your edits on the wiki, and I hope you have today a very happy day. Goodbye! 16:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I hear it's your birthday... http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/0/0e/TNY%27s_Birthday.png 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY THE NITROME' 'YETI!!' I hope you have a great birthday today! Thanks for everything you do on the Nitrome Wiki! 17:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:Blueflake and stuff I don't have enough time to talk back but I will try, and congratulations on being the new boss :D. Sorry I missed you're birthday D: AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 02:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:No Mattah You can chat in Blueflake now, I am there. AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 02:50, July 30, 2012 (UTC) OH NO Sorry for not doing this earlier, but the least I can do is wish you a Happy birthday! ...A day late. Hmm...thank you for letting me compose music for Blueflake. =D 03:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Hi The Nitrome Yeti (whose apparent favourite Nitrome character in Canary 214-LE)! Great work on redirecting those pages! Not many people are doing the project anymore, and it's great to see someone working on it. I should probably mention, they're are two parts of the project: part 1 which is redirecting pages, and part 2 which is fixing the names on all the pages. For example, take the Penguin Missiles pages, you've redirected the name of the page, but you haven't fixed the names on the page; Penguin missiles are still called Penguin '''M'issiles. For this part of the project, you should de-capitalized all occurrences of Penguin Missiles, so that it become Penguin m'issiles. The above is only for thew start of a sentence, where the first word is capitalized (and is also only for the name when used in the infobox). If Penguin Missile occurs anywhere else on the page where it isn't at the start of a sentence, Penguin Missiles becomes '''p'enguin 'm'issiles. The reason all letters are de-capatalized in the sentence is because, since Nitrome didn't give the penguin missiles the name we gave it, the name we give it shouldn't have any capital letters in its name, when used in sentences. Only actual names for objects are capitalized. Anyway, you're doing a great job already! Keep it up!-- 13:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks TNY :D 18:21, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ): I'm sorry you got the ending for Headcase spoiled. I guess that's just the downfall of editing actively on a Wiki. Spoilers are everywhere, and we have to expect almost all game endings to be spoiled if we are to monitor all articles here. In fact, you and IJZM uploaded the ending image of Swindler and I ended up seeing the ending screen even before I started to play the game. :( Unfortunately, telling users to upload their spoiler images on an external image host might be too unnecessary - we also have to take in consideration that some readers actually come to the Wiki to see the ending and we simply can't cover up everything. Oh, well. :/ 05:58, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Graveyard Shift - Shield Problem I did have the problem... but in Firefox. But I didn't have a problem with the screen moving slow (the end of level 12 severely lags up the game). I've written how to overcome this problem on the Graveyard Shift page. -- 13:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spanish Muy bien, gracias TNY! Estoy muy emocionado de comenzar con la edición aquí (no he visto demasiados editores mexicanos otros). En este momento estoy más que nada presionando la tecla "Página aleatoria" botón. Espero poder cumplir con todos estos otros usuarios! Espero verlos más tarde! ANTIBODY (talk) 15:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Shooter / Transgender Why not? The game developer's twitter account clearly states that the character is transgender. There's some serious transphobia on this wiki. http://twitter.com/int_main/status/237265517361123329 Ban me if you want, I don't care. But don't be rude about it. 00:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : I apologise for my tone, I'm not from around here. It just angers me when people discriminate against others unfairly. I stated in my edit description that the official game developer itself was banned for posting the same fact and attempted to link to his tweet explaining that the character itself was transgender. It seems like some people here take serious offence to that, which I simply don't understand. I see you haven't reverted the page, hopefully you clicked through to the tweet. Thanks for your time. 00:50, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm not really a gamer at all, just a guy who wanted to correct a mistake. Yes, I do realise that I'm inherently less anonymous by posting from an IP address. 01:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Bureaucrat revert TNY, just because NOBODY reverted the edit doesn't mean that it cannot be readded. The issue here is that we perceived it as vandalism at that point in time. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 04:16, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, The Nitrome Yeti! You said you make me blocked for 1 Month and when I make that again I will blocked longer. But I didn't do it again. And you blocked me for 1 year. Thats not correct! Duty2012 (talk) 16:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hey I am still blocked. Thats more than a month. Duty2012 (talk) 16:44, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Axiy's Heroic Attempt Hello. I am sure quite a number of you are aware that NOBODY earned the legendary Wiki Hero badge on August 3 this year. But, there is someone who made a very brave and convincing attempt, but sadly, didn't hit the 365 days mark. Axiy contributed ''daily to Nitrome Wiki continuously over a long period, from 23 August 2011 to 16 July 2012. Yes, that's right. To let the gravity of that sink in, I shall let you do the math. Yes, it's a pity. I wonder what happened. This is the kind of feat which, once missed, one would wonder if one should attempt it again. I am someone who believes in recognition of one's efforts, and this is why I am reaching out to you today. As part of my 2000th edit dedication, I made a promise to myself to highlight Axiy's effort and commitment, that it does not go unnoticed. May we gather behind Axiy, and give him the due recognition he greatly deserves. Yours sincerly SQhi 17:40, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This message was sent to the following people. *Takeshi64 *Random-storykeeper *NOBODY *Santiago González Martín *CandD *NTPYTO *The Nitrome Yeti *Grammar Cat *Lilonow *Austincarter4ever About images I think the answer founds from Youtube: Because I didn't found some balls from Mallet mania-gameplay videos, I had to play actual game and paste them to my computer. Then I saw a difference. You're right when saying I have changed the size of picture (example Ghost and Rubber), but now, I took pictures from the game I'm playing. "Nitrome is Phantaztic page" (talk) 12:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The reason you don't edit You don't edit much here because your edits get reverted? -- 20:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Edits are pointless? Doing something wrong? No longer need your contributions? Fine as it is? Pointless edits are edits made by a troll or vandal - as these edits do not achieve anything other than harm. No one's edits here are pointless, except if you're a troll or vandal. According to Wikipedia, one thing everyone should do is assume good faith, which is to assume that - with the exception of hurtful edits - that all edits are made to help the wiki. As such, assuming that your edits are "pointless" and "wrong" would leave only one conclusion - your edits are vandalism. :However, are they? If you look at them, no, they are not. As such, calling your edits "pointless" and "wrong" is wrong. Also, we do need your contributions. The Nitrome Wiki is currently suffering from lack of editors. Take a quick look through these pages (only if you want to): Mercenaries, Dr. Nastidious, and Rex209. What do you notice about these pages? Most of them have barely any content relating to Test Subject Complete. :Test Subject Complete was released on May 5th 2013, and at the time of me writing this, it is July 28th 2013 - nearly 3 months after the release of the game. If we had a big community, these would have been done. However, if you notice, the Nitrome Wiki doesn't have a big community. As such, the wiki appreciates help from any users that wants to help, and every edit is important, ans your edits fixed grammar, and if someone was reading that article who didn't understand English well, they would have an immensely hard time understanding the article. With your edits, everything is proper, and can be understood by those with a good understanding of English. :Also, the Nitrome Wiki isn't "as fine as it is", there are many things that can be fixed and improvements to be made. For example, the Forums have a large amount of topics that were created but never finished, and still topics that are ongoing. There are a few Nitrome games that have a few articles about the game's components, among a large amount of uncreated articles. :Many articles have grammar errors (which is why I started a project up on fixing this - titled Project Revise 4), and there are many incomplete sections on the wiki. In short, all your edits are important, none are "pointless" or "wrong", the Nitrome Wiki still needs lots of contributors, and is not fine as it is - it is open to improvement. :And just because your edits are reverted does not mean they are wrong. For example, in the edit you made today about adding "the" to "Canary Mining Colony CM08", it simply sounded better how it was before, I wasn't saying your edition of "the" was wrong, it was correct, and both could be used, but I found the previous version read better. :And for your edit to the avatars page (where you put "an URL"), I simply rewrote that part because I reread the section you edited it and I found that that the section wasn't descriptive enough, and still wasn't descriptive even when I before edited it. So please don't feel that you aren't wanted here or your edits are bad, there's lots to do and the wiki is still small and lacking in editors - every user's edit is appreciated. -- 22:12, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The Nitrome Wiki just tries to use British spelling, I'm not sure about vocabulary. I think whether we (the Nitrome Wiki) should use British vocabulary should be taken to the forums, as it is similar to British spelling. Should I create the forum topic, or should you? -- 22:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, when creating a forum post, be sure to place in source mode at the top of the page (if you do make any forum posts). -- 22:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) WIP Hi The Nitrome Yeti! If you have created an article and don't want people to edit it, I would suggest that you place a WIP at the top of the page. More information on a WIP. It's quite helpful for preventing edit conflicts. -- 23:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Hi The Nitrome Yeti! You're doing a great job doing all those edits and creating pages - just yesterday you made a few edits, now you're making several! Great job! Thanks for all your contributions - you're making a great comeback. -- 00:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE:Too many templates! I absolutely agree with you. Usually some sections may have a disambiguation section if the name of the section is the same as another article, however, this isn't the case. If you want to use a disambiguation template for a section, use . -- 03:14, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Great work + exactly 2,000 edits Hi TNY! Great work on those images for Mutiny, many of those articles are very, very old and were written by me less than 6 months after being here. As you can see, they are pretty bad, and filled with .jpg images. Thanks for fixing the image - I'm not sure if anyone would have got to them. What is even better is how you fixed the images even though they were hard to get - incidents like this have also happened to me. Also, congratulations on a total of 2,000 edits! Quite a big number of edits. Great job - keep up the good work! -- 03:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I find Mutiny is still a very good game. I think Nitrome has not done a sequel to it because they cannot think of anything new to put in the game (although I don't think it needs anything new). -- 12:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hai Lol, I'm not angry or annoyed, don't worry. 19:47, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Random I use Hypercam2 (on Windows) and XVidcap (on Linux). Download link. Hypercam allows for you to adjust the fame rate of your video, which can cause less slow down on your computer. If you download Hypercam2, you should try using VirtualDub to compress videos - it can lower the file size, and thus allow you to uploaded the video faster. If you use XVidcap, you should use Handbrake. -- 23:36, August 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Ribbit I forgot to reply about this. Yes, all the name are unofficial. However, the wiki has decided to no longer use the unnamed template, and to instead indicate if an object is named by putting next to the name of the character in the infobox. -- 14:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, if it isn't my favourite Nitrome yeti It's great to be back. :) 21:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks! Most of my fanart turns out bad though, but I'm glad you liked that one. If you're interested in other April Fools stuff, be sure to head over to Project:April Fool's archives. -- 02:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey TNY, what's this?! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGp7wvy_8jo -signed SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :must be a mistake i made. for a moment thought you were the one who uncovered the game =0 :Going to play it soon too :) SQhi•'(talk)Wiki Planner 16:56, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, you can still be featured. You helped popularise the game didn't you :) SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 17:02, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Not to worry. It is not a very popular spelling form after all. I even had to double-check. SQhi'•'(talk)Wiki Planner 15:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Still interested! Sure, I'd love to check out that program. I've been making stuff in ORG and showing it to RSK, but I haven't been posting it to Blueflake. If you'd like to see it, I can post a link. Sorry for not responding earlier, I've been busy. 01:30, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks! I can tell this will be really useful. :D : 00:39, September 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Greetings Hey TNY! Aye, it has been a long time. I saw your progress on Spider Climb, and I think it's really turning out quite well. You definitely have some awesome pixel art skills. Anyway, as for programming, Java and C++ are just two other languages that are quite similar to each other in basic terms. C++ runs on the command line, so you can't really run graphics commands without using an external library. Java runs on a built-in console, but it does also support graphics. The only difference is that the objects, such as buttons, images, etc., must be coded in instead of dragged and placed from a toolbox, which makes things much harder. Nevertheless, I am still learning. Visual Basic is a less powerful language that Java and C++, and is mainly built for beginner programmers. It still can be useful for games, though, and I may use it. If you are interested in Android, you should probably learn Java first, as the two are extremely similar. Android has a lot more classes and functions, though, which are specialized for controlling a smartphone. It was difficult for me to understand at first, but I have basic knowledge about it now. I can teach you about it more if you want. Anyway, glad to be back! -- 03:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Upload errors Yeah, Wikia's servers have been down for maintenance recently, which is why you can't upload images at certain times. -- 19:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) :If you're trying to upload a new version of a file that is a different MIME type, the system won't let you. (ex. if the image was a JPEG you can't replace it with a PNG) This could have changed, for all I know. If you simply cannot upload an image, then Wikia's servers are probably down again (like Ayernam said). 19:46, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Good job! Hello!I thought I'd drop by and say thanks for all the work you did these past two days. I'd like to say thanks for uploading all those images, as it isn't easy to transparent all those images. Furthermore, I'd like to also say thanks for all those edits you've made recently. Thanks for all your hard work! -- 00:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hyphens & links on desambiguations Yes, that's how we are supposed to write disambiguations now. It was just today that I closed a discussion about this, so now it's official that the comma method should be used. Also, categories now shouldn't be linked, so you can remove links to them now. Thanks for all your work with spreading Otherpage templates and fixing current ones, it helps new users find more articles to read. Thanks! -- 03:33, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :I've edited the Otherpage template so that the link in the fourth parameter will be automatically capitalized. This should be a much easier fix than going to each individual page and capitalizing the fourth parameter. -- 17:55, December 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Changing username Changing your username can be done by sending a request via . This can only be done once though, so choose carefully if you must. Your username isn't as long as NTPYTO's was, so I'm not sure why you would want to shorten it. (Also make sure no one else has taken the username you want.) 18:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Recurring(something) Oh right. I just saw a page that used the Recurring thing for multiple games in the same series so I copied itPort1967 (talk) 18:32, January 12, 2014 (UTC) RE:Game saves loss Hi TNY! Sorry I'm a little late to reply, I got a little busy and forgot. To change your game saves, you're first going to need to find the files cdn.nitrome.com uses to store your saves. If you use Windows 7 (that's what I use) it will probably be something like C:/Users/username/AppData/Roaming/macromedia/nitrome or something like that, it would depend. You might have to hunt around some. Anyway, you should find .sol files that are titled stuff like "cheesedreams.sol" and stuff. You have to use a hex editor to edit the stuff in hexadecimal format. It would be confusing, to say the least, without having a clear understanding of .sol files. I'm currently trying to figure it out myself. I know it's possible, but I haven't yet figured it out. When I do, I'll be sure to let you know. Also, if you beat me to it, don't forget to tell me how! :) 16:15, January 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Cat Dropped Hey TNY! Funny for you to have mentioned Cat Dropped, as I have just recently started the project of coding it in Java. So yep, I am still interested in it. This time, I will be using much more advanced programming techniques, notably object orientation, which should help make the game easier to modify. I like your ideas about making the game more challenging. I've never really created a game with levels before, so this should be interesting. Maybe I could try making a level creator too! I'll definitely think about how to implement these features in the game. Meanwhile, I'll continue coding the game engine and such. We can talk in the chat later about what we should add. P.S. Cool sig :D -- 21:16, January 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Zuzana Annal citation If I had Facebook I would have looked it up, however, I believe you have to have an account to look at certain people's account, right? Since I don't have that (and can't get one), and considering how I didn't think anyone else would have done it also, I just thought of removing it. Also, the link you gave me doesn't seem to work (I think it has something to do with me not having an account). I'll try to get Random Story Keeper to look for the citation. -- 01:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, if you still feel up to looking for the information (since you said you wanted to), you could look for it. However, if you don't want to, feel free to tell me and I'll ask Random Story Keeper to look for it. Don't feel obligated to look for it. -- 02:03, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :If it is a photo, you can link to it by clicking the photo, then copying the URL you go to. If it is a Facebook post or comment, click the date it was published to get a URL that links to it. Then, you (or I) could add back the trivia point, and in ref tags, post the link to the URL where you got this information. -- 15:30, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ditto WIP I'm sorry but when I edited the Ditto page I didn't saw the WIP template (didn't refreshed). Don't want any trouble, you can do whatever you want on this page, I wont bother you. Fanart? Hey, I see an admin has already addressed the issue, but I sneaked a peek at the image just to make sure. ;) It reminds me, I've been working (well, it's on hold atm) on a page for images, which should cover how to upload images, the format they should be in and policies, etc. One of those things I was definitely going to add was about when images can be modified. Yes, the image would be considered unsuitable for article use. It's not an actual screenshot from the game, for one thing, and secondly, the presentation of the characters on the picture is not in such a way that it's easy to distinguish them from one another. Maybe that wasn't the best explanation...images can be modified so that they are 'sprite sheets' - aka you can crop a bunch of sprites and upload them as one image, like the way Fruit (Bad Ice-Cream) is. Well, this is really more of a "policy headcanon" :D so it's not official...yet. 01:34, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Regarding: Semi transparency There are actually a lot of different ways to do this in Gimp. The easiest way to do this (In my own discovery) is that you can make a new layer, then do whatever you make semi transparent, then in the layers menu, you'll see a bar for transparency where you can adjust the insensity of how transparent you want it to be. And if you want, you can merge it down to the original layer. But if you're talking about that glow effect in my portal image, then there are quite a few easy on how to do this. The first one I find easiest is the Alien Glow filter: http://docs.gimp.org/en/script-fu-alien-glow-logo-alpha.html You might want to duplicate your layer first before activating this filter. If anything's unclear to you jut tell me. Another way I do it is through pencil, the hardest to use, but you have more control and accuracy over this method. All you have to do is select the Pencil tool, then go to the tool options tab at the right. If you don't have that, you can go to Windows > Dockable Dialogs > Tool Options. While selecting the pencil tool, look at the tools options and you'll see teh opacity bar just like in the layers menu. This works the same way, but of you overlap a stroke wit hanother stroke, the area will get less translucent. I hope that helped, if there was anything that went wrong and is unclear to you, just tell me. -- 03:04, February 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Request for deletion I still think it is a rather good image, and it is one of the best animated .gifs on the Nitrome Wiki, and also, it looks really good on the article. I believe it would be best to keep it until you upload a new version of it. However, if there is some problem with the image, then it can be deleted. -- 21:42, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Nice work with the animations Hey, I just wanted to congragulate/thank you and FrostyFlyTrap for all the great work you have been doing uploading those .gifs! Animated images help a out a ton, and make the wiki look a lot more professional and complete. Keep up the good work with making them! 23:46, February 1, 2014 (UTC) You rock Aw, thank you; someone remembered! I feel bad because I always forget when everyone's birthdays on this wiki are. Well anyways, see you 'round. :] 19:27, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Gems (changeType()) I'm not too lazy to write an article, it's just that I was going to add some more things latter; and since you guys can do it too, it's easier to edit things when they exist. ASG I think it's time I introduced you to this lovely concept called Assume good faith. Let's start with the implications of calling someone "lazy" just because they don't generate a full length article on their first edit. Looking at Gouchnox's edits, it is evident that he does understand the structure of the wiki. The created pages had an infobox template, and the appropriate sections. All he did was insert Template:Empty on both sections. Now let's say we only allow users to keep their edits if they make full length articles. If you've written a full length article yourself, you'll know that every action on this wiki takes time. Time to find a picture, crop it and apply a transparent background. Time to look up the subject in question and thoroughly examine its behaviours. Some of us don't have this time. Others would rather invest in making the same small contributions over multiple pages. If everyone had this sort of focus, then the pages would be done a lot faster, theoretically. Yes some users do create the entire page in its completion - and that is quite the impressive feat. But not everyone is capable of, or wants to do this. That's like telling people they can't create a game article unless they can make a complete one on their first try. Who would be willing to spend half the day on one single article - and more importantly, risk wasting it away due to another user attempting the same thing and publishing their edit first? I realise you were one of the users who was told by Emite to stop creating pages unless you completed them. Heck, I even deleted stubs in my early days of being an admin. We were wrong. Stubs can actually be more beneficial to the wiki than not. In fact, some of the best articles start out as stubs. This is because this community took part in contributing to the article to improve its quality. It is not meant to be a solo project. You might want to think about that next time you call someone out for being lazy because they're not a mass-article generator. (You want an abridged version? This wiki needs to stop calling people lazy for only contributing to a small part of an article, not the whole thing.) 18:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) CHATCHATCHAT You're in chat! :D I want to join you but for some reason, chat is glitching on me at the moment. Did I tell you I (sort of) completed a remix of Cat Dropped's music? Oh well, see you then. 00:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) You did it But ''why 17:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) OMG What a shock! No really. Long time no see, man! That's crazy! 21:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Standardising categories Yes, it would be best to make a forum topic about it and suggest moving the categories to "Music by ". -- 18:39, December 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Gifs To record gifs, I either use Bandicam or ScreenToGif, depending on the gif I wanna make. With Bandicam, I set it up so that it takes multiple screenshots and sends them to a folder. With ScreenToGif, it just makes the gif directly. The type of file doesn't really matter either way, as I edit everything I record with gimp. Here, I remove all excess parts of the images like the background, to only keep the sprite. Bandicam has the advantage of creating high quality recordings, but can only record at 10Hz when it comes to images, which can be limiting for some gifs. ScreenToGif can record at 30Hz, which is the speed of most Nitrome game, which makes it optimal for making gifs of those games, although it has the flaw of sometimes having low quality colors on each frame, which is why I make sure to recolor every frame of my animations before exporting them. For mobile, I take a crapton of screenshots and try to reconstruct the gif on gimp later. If you don't have much of an experience with gimp, I wouldn't recommend trying to make gifs right away, as it is a very time consuming process that requires a high knowledge of the software you're using. For Rust Bucket, I'll do gifs for everything once it gets a browser port, as most of the animations have complex frame timing. 15:58, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Names in infoboxes For infoboxes about game components, the name of the article is plural while the content in the other sections is singular. -- 03:21, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, the discussions are still ongoing. I will try to look over them tomorrow and see what I can do. -- 05:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Skywire incomplete templates http://i.imgur.com/TgT0bkL.png http://i.imgur.com/eLETUaQ.png Tell me, which one looks better? Spoiler: it's not the first one. ~08:56, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing up the Bad Ice-Cream 3 page. It probably would have taken me some time to get through all of it. Thanks. -- 00:54, January 5, 2016 (UTC) RE: Nanobots Yes, they are called "pink nanobots" in-game. I think they were all renamed "red nanobots" because someone on Talk:Nanobot teams highlighted that some instances in the game identify the pink nanobots as red nanobots. You can go ahead and rename all the articles. -- 01:21, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Stats I forgot to put this in the edit summary, sorry. For the Turnament article, the instance of "eighty" in the article isn't a stat because it is included in the main section of the article and is not isolated into a short list like the Bad Ice-Cream 3 enemies and fruit and the "Health" section of infoboxes. However, I may be wrong, so I will ask RSK to define what stats are (since the Nitrome Wiki: Manual of Style in the number section lacks a definition for them). -- 00:51, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: The first message I suppose I felt like starting fresh. Yes, I'm trying to be more active here, but it's hard for me to find pages to edit, even with all the categories on the wiki. :P I'll be redoing some of my other stuff too like my user page and signature, but that'll be for later. Thanks for caring enough to notice me, senpai. <3 Anonymoustyd m 16:13, January 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: Just a Question Thanks TMU! You're not too late for me, and I guess it's still technically my birthday if I was born in the morning :P 09:26, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Tny is tmu?! how could I have been so blind D: --Anonymoustyd m 18:35, January 24, 2016 (UTC) ::TMU? OMG why would you even - 18:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Wordmark idea It looks really good. I plan to start back up monthly wiki logos, but until then, I will use your logo for the current Nitrome Wiki logo. -- 02:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC)